


SQUIP Bros

by Prompt_Master



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Talking about emotional abuse, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 20:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12020382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prompt_Master/pseuds/Prompt_Master
Summary: After the SQUIP incident Rich and Jeremy fell into a bromance where they could depend on the other for their problems. Rich asks Jeremy to meet him at the mall and they have some good heart to heart.





	SQUIP Bros

After the whole squip business Rich and Jeremy had started to get along a lot more. Jeremy really liked the new, well I guess old, Rich. Their new friend group readily accepted him and helped him through accepting himself. And as for Jeremy, he bonded with Rich over the effects having a SQUIP had on them. As much as Jeremy wanted to confide in Michael, he just didn’t get it like Rich did. When things got particularly bad the other called each other. Sometimes they’d talk it through on the phone and sometimes they’d meet up and have a calm distracting day.

  
Today was one of those distraction days.

Rich had texted Jeremy asking if he could go to the mall, when asked if he was ok he simply explained that he was feeling off today. Jeremy couldn’t say no to the guy, so he drove straight away. He met Rich who was sitting on a bench, his hands shoved in the pockets of a jacket he wore to cover up his burns. That always meant things were really bad. 

Jeremy sat next to him, and smiled awkwardly, “Hey Rich, how you holding up?”

Rich shrugged, he didn’t feel like speaking too much, he didn’t want to hear his lisp right now, “I’m ok.”

Jeremy nodded and put a hand on his shoulder, “…Is it…the stuff the SQUIP said?” This was their way of asking if the problem was self depreciating thoughts. Sometimes Jeremy himself could hear the SQUIP telling him he deserved to die and what a loser he is. 

“Uh..” Rich seemed to think for a moment before he nodded “Yeah, you’re right.” 

Jeremy frowned at how Rich avoided any and all s words, thinking through careful before talking. 

“Come on Rich, we should get you a bite to eat” Jeremy smiled at him, Rich was a bit of a stress eater and it helped him calm down usually.

“Y-yeah, ok that would be ni-cool” he avoided saying nice for the sake of his lisp, but Jeremy just simply pulled him along to the food court. He sat him at a seat by the window, and smiled “I’ll go get your favorite, ok?”

Rich nodded and smiled, a silent thank you. He sat in silence as he watched Jeremy walk away. He picked at his sleeves while he waited, frowning deeply in thought. His mind wandered to some…not good places. Before he knew it Jeremy was sitting across from him, pushing a milkshake and French fries towards him. Rich stared at the food and suddenly felt his stomach lurch, all the thoughts in his mind instantly took his hunger away. He ended up poking at a French fry while Jeremy ranted about some video game he didn’t care to know. 

“Rich? Why aren’t you eating?” Jeremy was worried now, Rich didn’t eat lunch at school too. For all he knew he probably skipped breakfast. 

Rich just shrugged, “Not hungry.” 

Jeremy frowned and boy was Rich starting to hate that stupid pitying expression. He sighed through his nose when Jeremy put down his sprite and spoke again, “Did…something happen?” 

“No. I already told you.”

“It’s not the SQUIP is it.”

“…”

“…What happened man? I’m here for you, you know.”

“I-I couldn’t tell Jake..” Rich finally caved, squeezing a fry in his hand and swirling it through the whipped cream of the milk shake. “It was my dad, it happened last night I just…can’t stop thinking about it.”

Jeremy gave him a certain look, he couldn’t really describe it, sad maybe? “Has he been drinking again?” 

Rich laughed “Did he ever stop?” At least he was starting to use s words again, even though there was a clear cringe as the word came out. 

“He hasn’t been…you know…” 

“No! Well…he grabbed my arm and kinda bruised it? But eh fuck it you know?” 

“So it’s that not upsetting you, what is?”

“Jeremy…I-” he took a deep breath “God I don’t even know where to start he said so much bullshit. It just the way he said it…it was like what the SQUIP said”

Jeremy hissed at the thought, “…What did he say?” 

“Things like ‘you’ll never be good enough at this rate’ and ‘why can’t you do anything right’ and 'no one likes you, you know that, right?’” Rich could no longer look Jeremy in the eye, staring down at the red cherry as his face flushed over his lisp, his words fast, but Jeremy still understood. 

“Rich you…you know that’s not tru-”

“I know! I know but…but it still hurts you know?”

“…Yeah I know.”

“I should have never taken that pill,” Rich tugged at his hair, “I know I was in a bad place but it made my life worse and I fucked up your life too and-”

“I’m glad you did!”

“…I’m sorry what?”

“I- I’m glad you gave me the SQUIP.” 

“Jeremy listen to yourself are you fucking-”

“Yeah it did a lot of bad stuff- and I mean like a lot, I almost killed us all- but you were right! I had no idea who you were freshman year and now I know not just Rich but the real Rich! And- and that’s- that’s really great!” Jeremy inhaled after his whole spiel. 

“I guess but-”

“And you’re literally the whole reason Michael and I are dating” 

“Well someone had to help you two dumbasses.” Rich finally smiled, a wonderful genuine smile that showed off his tooth gap and pushed his freckles up. 

“What happened happened you know? Let’s focus on the awesome shit that came out of it.”

“Like our awesome bromance?”

“Hell yeah. And you know what? I’ve got like 10 bucks, you wanna go egg someone’s house?”

“You know me so well.”


End file.
